deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Case 7-2: Bomb Collector
Case 7-2: Bomb Collector is the fifteenth case Frank West receives in Dead Rising. It is activated immediately after the previous case, and is completed after collecting all five bombs and bringing them to the Leisure Park exit. Overview Frank and Brad set off to retrieve the five bombs hidden in delivery trucks in the maintenance tunnels. Meanwhile, Carlito drives around in a truck in an attempt to run over anybody trying to stop his plan. After Frank collects all the bombs, he transports them in a shopping cart to the parking lot exit. The bombs explode and send Frank flying, but the low gas concentration limits the destruction power to a minimum. Brad and Carlito confront each other in the maintenance tunnel warehouse. Brad manages to shoot Carlito in the gut, but as he approaches, Carlito whips out a knife and stabs him in the back, before kicking him out into the tunnel. Injured, Brad holds up his flashlight and sees an endless sea of zombies surrounding him. If Frank heads back to the maintenance tunnel warehouse post-cutscene, he finds a dying Brad who will eventually turn into a zombie. Isabela's Call Travel to the Tunnels Starting from the Security Room, travel to the maintenance tunnels. It might be tempting to try using the maintenance doorways from the mall above to get down to the bombs while staying mostly above-ground but there is a definite time advantage of being down in the tunnels. From Paradise Plaza, run across Leisure Park and travel to the alleyway on the far side, between North Plaza and Wonderland Plaza to the car park. Frank needs the motorcycle rather than the convertible; while normally the convertible would be better, Carlito has a cement barricade set up just inside the tunnels that only the motorcycle will be able to fit through. Collection Order |} Last Bomb Collected After the last bomb is collected, Isabela Keyes will call again. Carlito Attacks Once Frank picks up the first bomb, Carlito will first appear. He is driving a Delivery Truck and will throw grenades at Frank whenever Frank stops. If Frank is trying to get away on foot, Carlito will run Frank over. The maintenance tunnels offer precious little cover from zombies where getting time to eat is very difficult; it's best to just keep moving and try to get enough of a lead on Carlito for Frank to reach the next bomb before he shows up. If Frank significantly damages Carlito, he will flee in the truck but will return later. If Frank defeats Carlito, Carlito's Delivery Truck truck tips over. Brad says he will take care of Carlito while Frank collects the rest of the bombs. Once Frank picks up the final explosive, Carlito will stop chasing after Frank if he has not already been defeated. Frank needs to take all five bombs to the entrance ramp to complete the Case. Notes: *In the PC version it has been observed that Carlito doesn't take damage every time he's hit. There appears to be a three second delay between each shot where he won't take damage. (This remains to be verified by other players, though it's been observed during multiple mission replays in one game.) *One way to kill Carlito is to stock up on guns (especially the hidden Uzis) and run to the maintenance room, where you found the maintenance key. There will be a second Uzi there. Carlito will keep trying to ram you, but cannot get through the door for obvious reasons. There you will have a clear and safe place to shoot. The only downside is that once you take care of Carlito, you will most likely not have a vehicle to get through the zombies. Brad's Death Brad has Carlito pinned down in the Maintenance Tunnel Warehouse but Carlito manages to force Brad out into the zombie-infested tunnels without a weapon. :Back in the Parking Area, Frank rushes away from a shopping cart full of bombs as they explode and send him flying. The transceiver goes off and Frank reaches for it. Jessie: Frank... Sounds like you took care of the bombs. How's Brad? Frank: The bombs are over and done with. Brad went after Carlito. Jessie: Copy... Report back here, Frank. Frank: Yeah... :Frank moves through the darkness toward the Warehouse entrance of the Maintenance Tunnel with his flashlight. He suddenly hears Brad coughing up ahead. Frank: Brad? Brad? Brad: Frank! Don't get any closer! :Frank finds Brad leaning up against the wall Brad: Stay away, Frank! Don't get near me! Frank: What's the matter Brad? Are you hurt? I'm comin' over there Brad... We'll go back together. If you're hurt, we'll patch you up. :As Frank's flashlight moves down Brad, he notices that Brad's stomach has been torn open. Frank kneels beside Brad. Brad: I'm screwed... It doesn't hurt... Not even a little... I'm already dead. Frank... Don't tell Jessie about this. :Brad reaches for his gun. Frank stands back and nods at Brad.''Hall, Kevin. Dead Rising: Game Script by Berserker, ''GameFAQs, (January 5, 2009). |} Snuff Shot B Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop In the Wii edition of Dead Rising, a thirty minute timer is activated once this case begins. Frank must take the white sedan into the tunnels, while the convertible and the motorcycle are absent. After Frank picks up the second bomb, Otis will call about Kindell's Betrayal and if it is not completed before Frank finds all the bombs, Kendell will leave with Leah Stein, Wayne Blackwell, Jeff Meyer, Natalie Meyer, Jennifer Gorman, and Gil Jimenez. After the fourth bomb is picked up, Isabela will call saying that the last bomb has been taken, and Frank must get it back from Carlito before it goes off. This can be done by ramming into Carlito's delivery truck as Frank is chasing him. After which, the case is automatically completed and Frank is taken back to the security room. Trivia *The Parking lot is devoid of zombies after the explosion. *If Frank is not in his vehicle when he defeats Carlito, the vehicle will be gone after the cutscene that occurs. *If this case is not completed in time, Ending F is unlocked. *During the cutscene where Brad and Carlito battle in the Warehouse of the Maintenance Tunnel, the on-screen caption of Brad's statement to Carlito reads "Your sic finished". *After collecting all the bombs, if the player tries leaving the tunnels via any of the exits leading directly into the mall, Frank will refuse to do so, reason being that he doesn't want the bombs to detonate indoors. Gallery Dead_rising_pp_maintence_tunnel_al_fresca_plaza_(3).png|Frank can open the delivery truck before this case. Dead_rising_case_7-2_bomb_collector_(34).png Image:Case_7_2.jpg File:Deadrisingbombbcollector.jpg|Map of the Maintenance Tunnels, with the bomb locations. Case 7-2 (8).png|Brad chases after Carlito. Case 7-2 (1).png|Frank collects the bombs and begins to transport them... Case 7-2 (2).png|..before the timer goes off. Case 7-2 (7).png|Jessie calls after Frank successfully transports the bombs. Case 7-2 (3).png|Brad closes in on Carlito... Case 7-2 (4).png|...and shoots him in the stomach. Case 7-2 (5).png|Brad nearly apprehends Carlito... Case 7-2 (6).png|.. but Carlito fights back. Bradsworstnightmare.jpg|Brad looks up to see the zombies after being kicked into the tunnel. References Category:Dead Rising Cases Category:Psychopath Battles